


Ten cups

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end of your journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten cups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

It is the end of your journey. You are there. Your destination, your land of plenty stands before you.

You’ve toiled and tasked. Worked hard, had setbacks, sacrifice; but now you stand at the gates. Recognized.

And most beautiful of all, the gate itself is an open gateway. Open to you with its symbols of plenty. It does not close, there is no gatekeeper. It is wide and receptive.

You may step in. Your cups all runneth over.


End file.
